Universe 8
Universe 8: Frost Demons' World Trade Organization Universe 8 (第8宇宙, Dai hachi uchū) was the seventh universe found by the multiverse-crossing Vargas of Universe 1, Freeza's Empire is the strongest Frost Demons in the universe and his family rules the universe with an iron fist. Freeza, Coola, and "King Cold" are participating in the tournament in an attempt to win the wish for immortality that was denied to them in their own universe. Divergence Age 762 - A changing element made the battle on Namek take an ugly turn, Krillin not responding in time to Gokū's request for him to spare Vegeta's life after he was crushed by Gohan in his Great Ape Form leads to all of the Z Fighters perishing. Though some members of Freeza's organization are not seen, like Dodoria and Zarbon who were killed by Nail and Gohan respectively, many other members of Freeza's army, like Appule and Kiwi, managed to survive. Most notably, although most of the members of the Ginyu Force have come to the tournament, some members like Guldo and Capitan Ginyu himself were not present due to being killed by Nail and Freeza respectively, 30 years prior to the arrival of the Vargas in the universe. However, things are not as they seem, as it is revealed that Ginyu managed to switch bodies with a member of Freeza's forces after his injured body was being carried away by . After a long period of time, he was able to switch bodies with King Cold and rule his universe. Later, he fought in the tournament with King Cold´s body without anyone knowing his true identity. However. he revealed himself when he tried to stole the body of Bra from Universe 16, after the battle with her. insinuated this fact to Freeza, knowing the whole time in which body Ginyu was. On Coola's side of things two members of his Armored Squadron, Dore and Neiz, are also missing, though their compatriot Salza is involved in the tournament. In any event, the members of Freeza's organization that did survive managed to kill all of the Namekians, except Nail (indirectly thwarting Freeza's own wish for immortality). Zarbon killed Krillin in this universe. Freeza had killed Gohan, Bulma and Dende with a Death Ball, almost destroying planet Namek. Later, he kills Goku after an intense battle on his capital when he tried to seek revenge along with the only Namekian survivor Nail. Piccolo guessed that Freeza and his family have little desire to train, believing it likely that everyone from this universe has roughly the same power levels as their counterparts from the events on Planet Namek in Universe 18. Timeline *Age 762 - Freeza went to Namek to gather the Dragon Balls and slaughter the Namekians. After losing the Dragon Balls, Freeza destroyed most of the planet, killing Gohan, Bulma and Dende. *Age 763 The Saiyan Goku, with the help of the only survivor Namekian Nail, attacked the Freeza's empire capital city where they fought against Freeza and his Army. The combat ended with the destruction of the capital and the deaths of Guldo, Goku and Nail. Freeza "kills" Ginyu as a reprisal for not being able to stop Goku *Age 794 - The Vargas arrive in this universe and invite the Frost Demons to the Multiverse tournament. Known Competitors *Freeza - Along with his brother Coola, heir to King Cold's empire and leader of his own Planetary Trade Organization. Freeza's first match was against Jeice, also of Universe 8. With a glance and a smirk to his subordinate, the match was over before it began. Freeza was matched against Universe 13's Nappa, though Nappa forfeited. He enjoys torturing Coola. And somewhat admires his father. *"King Cold" - Ruler of an empire spanning all of Universe 8, and acting father of Freeza and Coola. He fought and defeated Videl after transforming to the fourth transformation of his kind. He later fought of Universe 3, having the edge from the start, the two warriors fought a long time, but when "Cold" powered up to a 100% the fight was over. After a battle with of Universe 16, he stole her body, revealing him to be Ginyu. After a clash with Vegetto, he was tricked into switching bodies with Bra once again. He currently inhabits King Cold's body. He is clearly the leader of his universe. Acting as a strict father to the host of his body's children. *Coola - Along with his brother Freeza, heir to King Cold's empire. However, even after transforming to his unique 5th form, Coola was still soundly defeated by Super Saiyan of Universe 12. He planned to overthrow his father, but will not carry through with it now that he knows his "father" mastered his original forms power. *Burter - Member of the Ginyu Force, who alleges to be the fastest being in his universe. Burter was quickly defeated by the Southern Kaioshin of Universe 1. After Nappa agitates Freeza, Burter's head is blasted off with the swipe of his leader's hand. He is revived at the end of the second round. *Jeice - Member of the Ginyu Force, and Burter's partner, and the current leader of the Ginyu Force, keeping the name "Ginyu Force" in honor of their former captain, Ginyu. Jeice was matched against his own boss, Freeza, in the first round of the tournament, He surrendered before the fight began out of fear. *Recoome - Member of the Ginyu Tokusentai. Even thought its assumed that Recoome was killed by Nail of Universe 10 after a hard-fought battle, an interview with Salagir found here states that Recoome survived and is healing up in Freeza's spaceship He has somewhat of an ipiphany after the fight, realizing that he plays around too much during fights and is not careful. *Salza - Member of the Coola's Armored Squadron. Salza was bifurcated and killed by Universe 9's Kulilin's Kienzan in his first match of the tournament. He is later revived at the end of the second tournament, expressing surprise at Burter's resurrection. Spectators *Several low-level soldiers *Kiwi - He wanted to participate, having grown to a power level of 20,000. However, he loses a bet against Recoome and cannot participate because of it. in actuality, Recoome, who does not like Kiwi, bullied Kiwi into taking the side they both knew would lose. At first Kiwi resents Recoome for this, but after their humiliating defeats, he is glad he did not enter because now he can laugh at their failiures. *Appule - He did not participate for unknown reasons. Trivia *It is stated in the French official artbook of DBM that no Frost Demon has encountered a Super Saiyan. Another fact is that even though Freeza is in his fourth form in the DBM tournament, it does not mean that he needed to transform in his universe. It was only because he did not want to appear in an inferior form around his brother Coola. *Although the Saiyan race is essentially dead, Freeza ironically missed Broly in his genocide of the Saiyans, the very thing he tried to destroy. Broly is living a peaceful life in this universe with his father. Luckily for them, Paragus is satisfied with his life and does not seek revenge against the Frost Demons (possibly not wanting to risk exciting Broly too much). *According to Salagir on page 1318, the Earth in this universe was or will be eventually destroyed by Freeza´s Army. He also stated that was very likely that Dr Gero has tried to defend the Earth or either was killed by Freeza. Note on Age Difference Salagir has stated on the lack of age difference for Freeza and the rest of the participants from Universe 8 (due to there being about a 30-year difference since any of them actually appeared). As an explanation for this, Salagir leaves it open to interpretation so that the reader may decide. Of his options given (P41 comments): # This universe had a 30 years shift along with the others, and these guys slaughtered all of Planet Namek yesterday. # 30 years? That's nothing. With state-of-the-art technologies from Freeza's empire, no one dies from old age any more (could be like Gunnm Last Order, nothing contradicts that in DB) # Freeza's family has a 1000 years life expectancy, and for the Ginyû Squad, er, too, or state of the art technology for very rich people only. Gallery * Category:Multiverse